Rise of the Silhouette
by Bishjoanilvr
Summary: Its fours years after the whole series, and a new threat has arrived, but its not apparent to them.Dramatic revalation will occur, and will change the group forever.SxS and my own OCs.My first story, so leave a review for me,its not that hard,pretty pleas
1. Chapter 1

I Dont Own JACK!

THis is the beginning of "SneeK Peek" if you have read it, and I thank Jess for reviewing it, I know its been AWHILE but i aprecciate it.

* * *

My first actual story, had the idea for over four years and finally decided to put it down on paper and word, so enjoy!There might be a few errors but i was in a hurry to finally finish this first chapter, theres more to come if you guys review!...

* * *

Both knew what they were embarking on was completely dangerous and yet it was the only way to save themselves and the others

They stood hidden in the depths of tree branches around the yellow house they sought out desperately. Two lone figures remained in the shadows of the dark night, staying focus on what they were set out to do. Both knowing what they were embarking on was completely dangerous and yet, the only way to save themselves and the _others_. Mentally debating whether this was the best approach to their situation; one of the figures wearing a distinct dark brown cloak spoke aloud, revealing his concerns.

"I can't believe we're here, don't you think this is dangerous?" feeling the weight off his back, he awaited his partner's answer, not bothering to turn but stayed focus on the house and its residence.

"I know it is, but we have no choice in the matter, besides_ it_ has to be here." was the answer from the feminine figure wearing too, a dark blue cloak, now sitting on the branch they rested on, her attitude being more frank and less concerned than her partner.

"How do you even know _its_ here?"

"It has to be, there's no better time than now ...but it won't show it self yet."

"Huh? Finally turning and peeling away from the house, he faced his partner, "I don't understand if its here why wont it show itself?"

Face still hidden behind the cloak she answered without hesitation,

"Because there are people missing, important people, to Sakura and us, it wants all of us to be here."

"How do you know there missing?"

"It's a feeling."

**Long silence **

"Who", he questioned finally

"What," startled by the innocent question,

"Who is missing?"

She answered with reluctance, and blankly stated,

"Yue, Yukito and... (Pausing)...Touya".

"Oh, (nervously) I guess your dad told you then, before we left, huh?"

"He did, now let's go before we're discovered." In the blink of an eye they were gone, while inside unknown to the conversation that had occurred stood before a fifteen year old Sakura in the kitchen washing dishing, and listening to Kero's complaints.

"Why did you let him eat the last piece of cake?!" yelled a highly hurt Kero, flying around Sakura.

"Oh Kero that piece of cake has been sitting in that freig for the past two days! And besides you didn't even know it was their in the first, if it weren't for Syaoran mentioning it!"

I was going to eat it, I just forgot about it that's all, I swear ever since that kid came back, his been eating up all my sweets! and another thing, why do I get the feeling his doin...!

"Are you listening?"

"Huh? What?"

"Of course not, ..teens now a days no respect for their elders."

"Geez, sorry for growing up, but I had other important things on my mind rather than your food crisis."

She wasn't listening, not one word of Keros preaching of the boy she fell in love with. It was true that he was purposely eating Keros snacks but she wasn't about to admit it, it was cute entertainment to watch Kero fuss about his sweets, never having seen Kero act so hurt when finding his sweets eaten by someone else, not even when Syaoran capture a card. However this was only a minor thought, what she was really focused on was the fact that her brother was returning, the same day school started. They were coming home after they'd had finished school and were conveniently going to start working at her school as teachers. So unfortunately for her she going to see her big brother 24/7 but at least she had Yukito/Yue with her. He too was going to be teaching and now considered him as just another brother, a better brother, she thought, who treated her right and didn't call her a monster.

"Oh it's about your brother moving back in huh? Well I knew my flying freely about the house would come to an end."

"You know you can just tell him now, he knows about Yue and Yukito, and I think he already knew about your presences, a long time ago."

"Eh maybe I should, oh well I'll do that later"

"Kero", an annoyed Sakura yelped.

"FINE I will," with that Sakura continued on to her tasks and thinking about how it was even possible for Touya to finally leave the house after high school. After everything had settled down, she assured him and Yukito/Yue that it was best for them to go to school outside their small town. It took some arguing and time to persuade her brother that she would not run away with Syaoran and, that if that were ever to occur he could shield her away from society and never leave her out of his sights. It had been two and a half years since then and now they had finally decided to return home.

She finished cleaning up the house before she went to bed, making sure her father wouldn't arrive to a messy house. Up to now he had not suspected any thing magical about Sakura or her powers. Even Sakura was unaware of his own abilities but it hardly interfered with his daily life, just made it more interesting. His wife would come here and then to visit him and speak about how everything was going, she would especially be interested in Sakuras love life. He had too been amused about Sakura's love life, he had discovered the relationship between his daughter and the Li boy soon after his departure. Reassuring Sakura that they would find a way to speak with him, he would be daily in and out of the post office to either receive or deliver packages for the two love birds. He found it cute though when Touya forbade Sakura to have any contact with the boy but begin Sakura she could not deny herself the love of her life. So he helped sneak around messages and packages until Touya himself could no longer stop the relationship from forming. If it weren't the fact Yukito convinced Touya it would have happened anyway, he would have continued to stop the happy couple. He was surely happy when the Li boy returned though, the packages and mail were becoming an expensive habit.

Be Kind and leave a **Review PLEASE!** I would really, really like to know what you all think.

Just click it


	2. Chapter 2

Please! leave a review i still have to upload the next chapter, encourage me to continue.

I just uploaded as is so dont be too harsh.

* * *

The whole chapter is obivously a dream.

* * *

What

_What? What's going on? ...I'm dreaming aren't I? _

_Sakura was dreaming, dreaming for the first time in four years, her premonitions were back. She stood above a building over looking what to seem to be her town, in a haze of darken mist._

_What happened? she whispered in disbelief, of all her premonition in the past none were as terrifying as the one she was viewing now. Her town was deserted, homes were pale, destroyed and the smell of death reeked everywhere, and all around her she sense an aura of darkness. _

_:What do you expect me to do now?:_

_Sakura heard the voice and as she turned to see source, as expect the figure was hided in the mist and continued talk to another who could not be viewed._

_:I see...you want me to continue as planned, then?:_

_As Sakura began to walk to the source, the conversation faded, and another figure seem to approach her from behind. She heard the sound of steps getting louder and louder, making Sakura nervous and wishing someone would wake her up, but all of a sudden the steps stopped. She had closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands when she had first heard the steps, she then peek an eye opened to notice the figure standing a few feet away from her but hidden still by the mist. She tried to see as much of the figure as could, but the only things she could see were a tall staff it held in its hand. Sakura felt the figures eyes piercing her and wondered if this particular person was Eriol and asked away.  
_

_Eriol? Is that you?_

_No answer_

_The figure took a step closer, while Sakura took a step back. _

_Eriol? This isn't funny, say something!!_

_No answer_

_Then another step forward and another step back._

_Who are you then?! Why has this happened?!_

_No answer_

_SAY SOMETHING!!_

_By this time Sakura was terrified, she was unable to wake up and the figure before her was teasing her. She had never felt so alone and helpless in her life, as she stepped back, another step went forward. Sakura didn't know what to do, she tried to summon her staff but to no prevail, and then she noticed something. Something about the figure, it was becoming clearer, the mist, each step the figure took; the mist seemed to fade a bit away. She noticed that the gender of the figure was female, she had short bop hair and bangs with the end tips at each side cheek in the front appeared longer. The unknown female held a confident stances and determined glaze, as much as Sakura tried she could not see a face, the only thing she saw was a staff and the hair cut she wore. Her body was covered by a mere cloak, and only smelled of lavender. So out of curiosity she step back again and as predicted the figure step forward and closer out of the mist. Sakura kept stepping back but the mist was still in the way of her face, while her body became more clearly as well as her staff, which appeared a cross between a sword and somewhat of her own staff with a fusion of black and purple coloring. Sakura was about to take another step back when she thought she heard the figure say something. She turned to face the figure, and was surprise to see her smirking at her._

"_What's so funny?"_

_As she said that, the figure suddenly threw her staff at Sakura. The sudden act surprise Sakura and in so, made her stumble back. Never feeling the cement on her back but feeling as if she was floating, she realized she had fallen, fallen from the building her dream set her on. As she fell she looked up at the building and on it the figured appeared, still smirking and her only words to Sakura were;_

"_Your late."_

_**BE KIND AND REVIEW**_


End file.
